Caedmon/Bonus Talk
You can talk to Caedmon in front of the guild in the Merchant's Lot in Balterossa when hired. He will have a new conversation after five visits. ---- Glory to the Falcons! Hello, Rush. What? Is it that rare for a sovani to speak to you? What are the Silver Falcons? ...Perhaps the most apt description is that we're a group of knights who fight for what we believe. It doesn't mater if you don't fully understand. There are many others in the organization, but not here... Operatives carry out their missions across the continent. As commander, I give directions to local operatives and they take care of the rest. Granted, there are certain inconveniences in coordinating large-scale operations. However, when necessary, everyone will assemble. You've no need to worry. Oh, yes. If the Falcons are called to act, would you be willing to lend us your help? Certainly, if it was an action against your believe, you could refuse, no question asked. Think about it. Complete the quest The Silver Falcons: Part One to continue. If the Falcons are called to act, I would appreciate you lending your help. How did the Silver Falcons come to be? Hmm...A mitra was the founder... This all happened decades ago...At the time, I had gone to the mountains above the town to view the Tao Tie. As you know, sovani are very proud beings. Like most of us, I had always kept to myself. There was a shabby-looking sellsword who wandered the area. Whenever he saw me, he'd call out a hello. At the time, I found his familiarity rather impertinent... Not too much later, monsters assaulted the town. It was terrible timing, as the army had been called abroad. Balterossa was thrown into a panic. That's when that sellsword appeared. He gathered the mercenaries of the town, and led them against the monster hordes, saving the town. I could not understand his actions. Why would he risk his life for a bunch of strangers? What was his motive? He caught my interest. So I decided to join him. He was the first leader of the Silver Falcons. ... This story has run long. Perhaps I will continue it later...That's enough for now. Complete the quest The Silver Falcons: Part Two to continue. Forgive me, but I'd appreciate it if I could be alone for a while. The beastmen are tenacious enough that it is impossible for the dukedoms to suppress them. That is why the Silver Falcons are necessary. Hm? Ah yes, I was in the middle of the story... That sellsword who saved the town... The founder of the Silver Falcons. He intrigued me, and so I joined the Falcons. At first, I meant just to see what made him tick. But after spending enough time with him, I began to share his beliefs. To protect those who cannot protect themselves, wielding a blade as strong and pure as the wings of the proud falcon... That became my credo. I grew to respect him a great deal. I was curious to his thoughts on many different subjects. Nevertheless, especially compared to a sovani, a mitra's lifespan is incredibly short. ...I had tried to prepare myself. I'd attempted to... It came faster than I'd imagined. One night when the moon was full, the beastmen launched a sneak attack on a small village... He used himself as a lure to lead them away, to the cliffs. And, there he met his end. He died as he lived, selflessly acting for others... He stayed true to his beliefs to the end. ... It seems I've said too much. You are a strange one... Forgive me, but I'd appreciate it if you left me alone right now. Forgive me, but I'd appreciate it if I could be alone for a while. Complete the quest The Silver Falcons: Part Three to continue. For some reason, fighting alongside all of you reminds me of my days with the founder. He taught me the value of protecting life... That is why when it came time for me to take up the mantle of commander, I had no doubts. Rush...we are in a time of trial. Power, territory, Remnants...it seems like anything can inflame tension to war nowadays. If I can reduce casualties by interfering in these conflicts, then I will without hesitation... even if it means working outside the law. ... Ah, now I see. You're a lot like he was, Rush. That must be why I find myself chatting on at you so much. Heh, intriguing... I'll be curious to see where your beliefs take you... Feel free for that place to be the Falcons. Parameter bonus! You have become chummy with Caedmon, thus awakening his true powers! Rush, would you join the Silver Falcons? Know that you would always be welcomed into our ranks. Category:Character Bonus Talk